


After Dark

by flashbomb



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, F/M, First Time, Honeymoon, Loki x Reader - Freeform, Loss of Virginity, Marriage, NSFW, Reader x Loki - Freeform, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashbomb/pseuds/flashbomb
Summary: Loki finally gets to meet the love of his life, and can’t wait to spend the night with you.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	After Dark

**Author's Note:**

> we gonna pretend loki is the rightful heir to asgard and not thor or hella ✋🙄
> 
> i’ve you’ve seen this before it’s just a repost on a new acc

Asgardian traditions stated that a woman was not to give up her virginity until the night of her wedding. This rule could be hard to follow—especially for men—as was seen in your soon-to-be husband. He had tried once, and only once, to get you past kissing and onto something more intimate. His attempt was to not so subtly push his hands up your shirt to try and fondle your breasts. This led to a harsh slapping from you.

“You are going to be a king, Loki. Do not engage in activities that will cause speculation.”

”How can I not try, with someone as beautiful as you?”

When the day of the wedding came, the frost giant was eager for both the ceremony and what would come after. He felt as if he had been waiting for this for years, when in reality you had only been together for a little over a year. Neither of you had expected to get married this quickly, but pressure for the future king to find a wife was high. Of course, Loki knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with you and you with him, so he wasn’t complaining.

“You may now ki...”

The pastor’s words fell on deaf ears as Loki wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you closer before pressing his lips against your own. Clapping and cheers could be heard from the onlooking crowd. When the kiss ended, your husband swept you up in his arms and carried you down the aisle. You grinned sheepishly at your family and Loki’s as you passed them, afterwards hiding yourself in said male’s arms.

Once the two of you reached the palace and Loki’s room, you were pushed against the closed door as the prince kissed you passionately. The kiss barely lasted a minute before he was trailing kisses down your neck, leaving hickeys all along your skin. “Loki,” you muttered, pushing on his chest. “Slow down.”

The God looked at you with a lust-filled gaze. “Why? I finally get to have you. I don’t want to slow down—I want to ravage your body and make you mine.”

You rolled your eyes. “Loki, my darling, you seem to be forgetting that this is my first time. ‘Ravaging’ my body, as you so delicately put it, isn’t the best option. You need to remember that we will have the rest of our lives for us to do all of that.”

Loki let out an exaggerated sigh, pulling you away from the door and walking over to the bed. He set you down and was quickly on top of you, pressing his lips against yours in a much gentler kiss than last time.

As time went on, Loki eventually reached your collarbone, and with a simple wave of his hand your wedding dress was off your body and hung up on the other side of the room—he didn’t have time for such trivial activities like carefully removing your clothes. Then he was ripping through your bra like an animal, causing a small yelp to come from your lips. “Loki!”

“It’s just a bra,” he mumbled against your skin, “I can get you anything now, it doesn’t matter.” You were about to complain some more when your words were replaced with a moan. Immediately your cheeks flushed red, and you looked to see that Loki was sucking on one of your breasts.

”Oh, hell,” you muttered under your breath, more moans escaping from your lips. Your husband continued to toy with your cleavage for the next few minutes before finally pulling away, leaning up to give you a quick kiss before moving down and ripping off your panties. Your body shuddered as the cold air rushed to your now exposed womanhood.

”You’re beautiful,” Loki murmured under his breath, putting two fingers against your inner lips and spreading them apart. What came next surprised you and caused the loudest moan you had made by far; Loki had licked between your folds and to your clit. He did this a few more times before slowly pushing a singular finger inside you.

A hiss came from your mouth and you tilted your head back. Never once had you touched yourself or had anything inside you, so this was a new sensation. It hurt at first, but it gradually got more pleasurable and before you knew it there was a second finger inside you. Loki moved his fingers and scissored you, spreading your walls so you would be more prepared for him. A third finger was added and he continued to stretch you until he deemed you ready.

Another wave of his hand and all of his clothes were gone, his cock hard and pressed against your vagina. “Are you ready, my love?” Unable to form words, you nodded and wrapped your arms around Loki’s neck. Your heat throbbed as he pushed inside, and once he had bottomed out, your walls clenched tightly around him. “Shit,” he muttered, breathing down your neck.

Loki gave you a few minutes to relax and get used to him before he started to move. His pace was slow at first, but it gradually got faster the longer he went on. Your moans were like music to his ears, and he was soon thrusting into you at a godlike speed. Your brain could barely register anything as you moaned, eyes rolling back into your head as you felt your orgasm come. “Loki, Loki!” you cried out, your nails digging into his shoulder blades as you came. A few minutes later you felt your husband come to a stop and his warm seed flow into your heat.

He slowly pulled out of you, licking his lips and grinning. “That was amazing,” he mumbled. You nodded, not able to speak because of how much stimulation you had gotten.

”Ready for round two?”


End file.
